The Cave of Four Lovers
by ATHPluver
Summary: Tokka and Kataang. What if Toph was with the gaang when they visited the cave of two lovers? Yay! My two favorite pairings! Rated T just in case but anyone K is able to read it! Hope you do!


**AN: Tokka/ Kataang. Toph is with the Gaang during the Cave of Two Lovers. YAY! I do not own Avatar or the Episode or the characters or the songs. This takes place after the Chase ep.**

Katara and Aang took their stances. They faced each other. Sokka drifted on the water in a small leaf and Toph splashed her feet in the water.

"You guys gonna be done soon?" Sokka asked.

Katara dropped her stance and looked at him.

"What, like you're ready to go right now, naked guy?" Katara teased.

"I can be ready in two minutes. Seriously. Whenever."

Katara turned back to Aang.

"You were showing me the octopus form," he said to her.

"Right. Let me see your stance."

Aang did as told. Katara put her hand to her chin and looked at him. Then walked over to him.

"Your arms are to far apart," she said from behind him guiding his hands to the correct position. "See, if you move them closer together you protect your center. Got it?"

Aang began to blush. "Oh… yeah. Thanks."

Toph smiled and began to giggle.

"What's so funny?" Sokka and Aang said together.

"Oh nothing," she replied with a grin.

Katara returned to her postion. "Okay, let's see what you got."

Aang created the octopus from and Katara began to shoot rapid fire of ice at him. Aang dodged a few and one of his tentacles caught one and dropped it. Then the tentacle flew at Katara and grabbed her leg and pulled tight. Katara straightens and smiles as his tentacle falls from her leg.

"You make a fine octopus, Pupil Aang," she said.

Aang was in a bubble of water, waving his arms around making the octopus more believable. The group heard soft music playing. Aang drops his octopus and looks behind him. Sokka looks up and Katara walks over to Aang and looks with him. Toph got up.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I dunno," Sokka said and got up from his leaf boat.

"_Don't fall in love with the traveling girl. She'll leave you broke and broken hearted."_

The group looked at the people walking toward them. One of them had a guitar and a wreath of flowers was singing. Next to him was a woman with a flower in her hair and a flute. On the man's other side was a round man with a coolie hat and a drum. They notice the kids before them.

"Hey- hey river people," the man with the guitar said.

"We're not river people," Toph said.

The man squinted. "You're not? Then what kinda people are ya?"

Aang looked at Katara. Then he turned to the travelers. "Just people."

"Aren't we all brother?"

Sokka walks up to him and points his finger in his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Chong and this is my wife Lily and my buddy Moku," Chong said addressing to the people next to him. "We're nomads. Happy to go wherever the wind takes us!"

He riffed on his guitar for a slight moment like a rock star.

Aang smiled. "Your nomads? That's great! I'm a nomad!"

Chong looked pleased. "Hey- hey. Me too!"

"I know. You just said that."

"Oh."

Chong looked at Sokka. "Nice underwear."

Sokka was completely embarrassed and put Momo in front of him and walked slowly away. The others tried to hold in their laughter.

--

Sokka approached the group who all relaxed near or on Appa. The kids were fully dressed now. Other members of Chong's group hung out with them too. Katara was having her hair braided by Lily. Aang relaxed on Appa and Toph lay on the floor.

"Hey Sokka!" Aang called, "You should hear these guy's stories! They've been everywhere!"

"Well not everywhere, Little Arrowhead. Where we haven't been, we've heard through stories and songs," Chong said.

"They said they'd take us to see a giant night crawler!" Toph said.

"On the way there's a waterfall that creates a never ending rainbow!" Moku said dreamily.

Sokka wasn't impressed. "Look, I hate to be the wet blanket here but since Katara is busy I guess it's up to me."

Katara glared at him crossly.

"We need Aang to learn Earthbending. No sidetracks, no worms, and definitely NO rainbows," Sokka said crossing his arms.

"Whoa, sounds like somebody's got a destination fever! Heh, you're worried too much where your going," Chong said.

"You need to focus less on the where and moe on the going," Lily said pulling Katara's hair.

"Earth. Bind. Ing," Sokka muttered.

"Sokka's right. We need to go somewhere so Aang can learn Earthbending with Toph," Katara said.

"Sounds like your heading to the Carving Canyons," Chong said.

Sokka raised his eyebrow.

"There's an old story about a secret pass…. Right through the mountains."

Toph looked bored. "Is this real? Or is this a legend?" she asked.

"Oh, it's a real legend and its' as old as Earthbending itself," Chong said.

He began to play a tune on his guitar. Aang and Katara rocked there heads back and forth to the music and some of the other members began to play along.

"_Two lovers, forbidden from one another. A war divides their people. A mountain divides them apart. Built a path to be together. _I forgot the next couple of lines but then it goes: _SECRET TUNNEL! SECRET TUNNEL! Through the mountains! SECRET, SECRET, SECRET, SECRET TUNNAL! _Yea," Chong sang.

When he finished, everyone but Sokka clapped.

"I think we'll just stick with flying. We've dealt with the Fire Nation before. We'll be fine," Sokka said.

Aang nodded. "Yea, thanks for the help, but Appa hates going underground and we need to do what makes Appa most comfortable."

--

"LAUNCH!" screamed the commander.

Appa dodged the fireballs quickly but the four of the kids screamed in terror.

--

They walked over to Chong and his friends.

"Secret love cave, let's go," Sokka muttered.

--

The group walked with Chong and the others to the cave.

"How far are we from the tunnel?" Toph asked.

"Actually, it's not just one tunnel. The lovers didn't want anyone to find out about their love, so they built a whole labyrinth.

Sokka turned around and put his hands to his face.

"LAYBRINTH!?" he shouted.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out."

Sokka turns and began to walk again and the rest of them follow.

"All you need to do is trust in love. According to the curse," Lily explained.

Sokka stopped and stood bolt upright. The others pass him.

"CURSE!?"

The others stopped at a large tunnel. The tunnel. Sokka jogged over to catch up.

"Hey- hey we're here!" Chong said.

"What exactly is this curse?" Toph asked.

Chong turned to the blind girl. "The curse says that only those who trust in love can make it through the caves. Otherwise you'll be trapped in there forever."

"And die," Lily added.

"Oh, yea, and die. Hey, I just remembered the rest of that song! _And die_," Chong said and strummed a note on his guitar.

Sokka was furious. "That's it! There is no way we're going through some cursed hole!"

Moku turned to the sky. "Hey, someone's making a big campfire!"

Katara looked at the smoke. "That's no campfire, Moku."

"It's the Fire Nation. They're tracking us," Sokka added.

Aang turned to Chong. "So all you need to do is trust in love to get through these caves?"

"That is correct Master Arrowhead," Chong replied.

Aang looked at Katara. A soft breeze blew past her making her robe and hair flow slightly in the wind. Aang looked away and turned to Chong.

"We can make it."

Toph snickered. "Heh, Twinkle Toes sure can!"

Aang looked at her and stuck his tongue out at her. But then he realized she was blind and stopped.

"Everyone into the hole!" Sokka said.

The group walked in and didn't see what was behind them. The Fire Nation rolled over in their tanks. The commander stopped his troops.

"Wait! It's too dangerous. Haven't you heard the song? Just close them in. The mountain will take care of the rest."

One of the tanks used a grappling hook to beat down the rock. The group watched horrified as the cave was closed in. There was no turning back.

--

--

--

--

--

Appa tried his hardest to dig his way out. Katara walked over to the bison. Chong lit a torch. Katara tried to clam Appa.

"It's okay, Appa. We'll be fine. I hope," she said.

Sokka turned to his sister. "We will be fine. All we need is a plan. Chong, how long do those torches last?"

"Eh, about two hours each," Chong said.

Lily took the other four and lit them all. "And we have five torches, so that's ten hours."

Terrified, Sokka ran over and stopped on the torches, putting them out. "It doesn't work if they're all lit at the same time!"

"Ohhh, right."

"I'm going to make a map to keep track of exactly where we've been. Then we should solve it like a maze and get through."

"Sokka this is the tenth dead end you've lead us to!" Katara said.

"This doesn't make sense; we already came through this way," Sokka said toying with the map.

"We don't need a map. We just need love. The little guy knows it," Chong said pointing to Aang.

Aang shrugged. "Yea, but I wouldn't mind a map also."

"There's something strange here," Sokka said.

"Duh. There's only one explanation!" Toph said.

The group looked at her.

"The tunnels are changing."

A low rumble startled everyone, even Toph, to look up. Momo was terrified and went inside Aang's shirt.

--

"The tunnels… they're a- changin'! Ah, it must be the curse! I knew we shouldn't of come down here!" Chong said.

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Right if we only listened to you."

"Everyone be quiet. Listen," Toph said.

Sokka pointed the torch he held at the dark cave where the sound was coming from. A wolf- bat ran in and snarled.

"It's a giant flying thing with teeth!" Chong shouted.

"No! It's a wolf- bat!" Moku said.

Sokka tried to burn it with the torch but he was knocked to the ground and the torch burned Appa instead. Appa grunted and began to stamped around the cave, scaring away the wolf- bat but knocked into the cavern wall. Rocks came tumbling down. Aang sent a blast of air to push Toph, Sokka, Chong, and the others out of the way. Then he turned and ran over to Katara and tackled her to the ground, protecting her. The dust cleared. Appa, Aang and Katara were separated.

--

On the other side, Sokka and Toph tried to dig frantically to their friends.

"Toph, can't you Earthbend this!?" Sokka asked.

"No! I can't feel anything! It's made of metal or something!," Toph said. "It's a trap. It must've been made here on purpose by the two lovers."

Chong looked at the two teens. "Yeah, it's no use. We're separated. But at least you got us, heh heh!"

Sokka thought for a moment. "NOOOOO!"

--

Aang and Katara walked about the tunnels. Katara spotted a door up ahead.

"Aang! Look!" she said.

They ran to the door.

"We found the exit!" Aang said.

Both of them began to strain to open the door. They stopped as they heard Appa grunt. They looked at each other, realizing Appa's intentions. They jumped out of the way as soon as Appa charged over. The door opened it and Aang and Katara looked inside.

"This isn't the exit," Katara said.

"No, it's a tomb," Aang said.

--

--

--

--

"It must be the two lovers from the legend. That's who's buried here," Aang said.

"These pictures tell their story," Katara said. She began to read.

--

Toph walked next to Sokka silently. The band played music in front of them cheerfully.

"What're we gonna do?" she said.

"What can we do Toph? We're stuck with music loving hippies and all we can do is listen!" Sokka snorted.

"We can actually follow the 'curse' and trust in love."

"Pfft, not in a billion years."

Sokka marched off with his map.

"I'm gonna lead us through," he said.

"Yea. Just try," Toph said catching up to Sokka.

"Please. The idiot band is getting on my nerves. I don't need anymore stress," Sokka said.

"To be honest, I think I'm starting to agree with you. I need a break from music for once," Toph muttered.

--

Katara finished reading the story. She and Aang turned to see a large figure of the two lovers kissing.

"Love is brightest in the dark," Katara read.

--

"Oh, great! Your plans have lead us to _another _dead end!" Moku said.

"At least I'm thinking of ideas and trying to get us outta here, _Moku_," Sokka snapped.

Chong's face lit up. "Whoa, whoa, wait a minute; we're thinking of ideas? 'Cause I've had an idea for, like, an _hour _now."

Sokka exploded. "YES! We are all thinking of ideas!"

"Well then listen to this: if love is the key outta here, then all we need to do is play a love song."

Sokka smacked his head and walked off as Chong began to play.

--

"How are we gonna get out of these caves?" Aang wondered aloud.

"I have a crazy idea," Katara began.

"What?"

"Never mind it's to crazy."

She turned away from Aang.

"Katara, what is it?"

"I was thinking, the curse said we'll be trapped in here forever unless we trust in love."

Aang nodded. "Right."

Katara turned to him but didn't meet his eyes. "And here it says 'love is brightest in the dark' and it has a picture of them kissing."

Aang was totally clueless. "Where are you going with this?"

Katara's eyes were still averted. She was blushing furiously.

"Well, what if we kissed?" she said finally looking into Aang's eyes with a shy, slightly dreamy, slightly hopeful expression on her face.

"Us kissing?!" Aang exclaimed.

"See I told you it was a crazy idea," Katara said turning away.

"Us, kissing…" Aang said dreamily.

Katara tried to laugh it off. "Us kissing. What was I thinking? Could you imagine that?"

Aang also tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, heh, heh. I defiantly wouldn't wanna kiss you."

He looked at her. His eyes widened from his words. His mistake.

"Oh, well I didn't realize it was such a horrible option. Sorry I suggested it!" Katara shouted.

"No, no I mean if it was a choice between kissing you and dying."

Katara turned away a little hurt and insulted.

"What?! I'm saying I'd rather kiss you than die. It's a compliment!"

Katara stalked away and threw the torch in Aang's hands. "Well I'm not sure which I'd rather do!"

Aang was dejected. "What is wrong with me?"

--

"_Even if you're lost you can't loose the love because it's in your heart. Oooooooohhhhhh…_" Chong sang.

Toph stopped Sokka.

"Can I talk with you?" she said.

"Sure. Whatta need?" Sokka said.

"I was thinking. What if we… Kissed. The curse says that we'll be trpped in here forever right."

Sokka was embarrassed and surprised. "Um, I don't know. What if the hippies catch us?"

"We've been trapped in here for I dunno how may hours! They stop for a rest all the time. On that rest we'll take the chance."

Sokka nodded. "Yea, we'll do it. But we need to be careful and speak to _no one_ about this!"

"Deal."

--

Aang looked gloomily at the torch.

"We're gonna run out of light any second now aren't we?" he said.

"I think so," Katara replied.

"What are we gonna do?"

Katara looked at him. "What can we do?"

Katara put her hand on his. Aang smiled at her. Katara's eyes were serious but hopeful and shy. They leaned in and began to slowly close their eyes as the darkness swallowed them.

--

Chong and his band sat a relaxed. Toph and Sokka walked away from them.

"Remember, tell no one about this!" Sokka whispered harshly.

"Yea, yea meathead. Let's just get this over with," Toph said brushing his comment aside.

Sokka was unsure. He leaned in. Toph stood on her tip- toes. They closed their eyes.

"Hey- hey, we're outta light," Chong said.

The darkness swallowed Toph and Sokka quickly as well.

--

The dark closed on them. Aang and Katara felt each other's breath on their faces. As soon as their lips touched for about five seconds, lights surrounded them. They broke apart. Their hands were still laced together.

"It's made of some kind of crystals. They must only light up in the dark!" Aang said.

"That's how the two lovers found each other. They just put out their lights and followed the crystals!" Katara said.

They saw a small cavern.

"That must be the way out!"

She hugged him, whom he responded.

--

The lights went out and Sokka and Toph kissed without Aang and Katara's hesitation. But then lights also sparkled around them causing the two to part.

"Look!" Chong shouted.

"The way out's that way," Sokka said and grabbed Toph's hand, pulling her with him.

--

Everyone met outside the caves. The four teens said goodbye to the band who began to play away as they walked. Aang looked at Katara sideways, who blushed in dreams, shyness and embarasment.

"We had quite an adventure," Katara said.

Aang laughed softly. "I guess so."

When she was sure that Sokka wasn't looking. She held out her hand to the side. Aang looked at it. He put his in her hand and smiled. Katara blushed madly but smiled as well.

Toph was talking to Sokka.

"Some day huh?"

Sokka agreed. "Some day."

She hugged him. "Nice goin' Snoozles."

"You too."

**I know, I know that was extremely long. But it was sweet. You have to admit that. Please review this. I spent four days working on this to make it perfect! I'm not kidding!**


End file.
